I'd Give My Heart
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Finite! Read and Enjoy. Tonae was attacked at her school and Kyouji appoints GuiltNaZan as her bodyguard, unaware that love blossoms between them. Tonae is OOC. Formerly titled Hero
1. Chapter 1

_**HERO**_

_**VAMPIRE DOLL GUILT-NA-ZAN**_

_GUILT-NA-ZAN x TONAE_

T

Tonae is the sister of super exorcist Kyouji Yotobari. She is also one of the most beautiful girls in her school, and her innocence makes her just as desired among the men in her class. When one boy attacks her, her brother appoints his vampire servant, Guilt-Na-Zan to be her protector. _Rated T to be safe._

Chapter 1

Tonae ran strait to her room, ignoring the delicious sweets on the table laid out by Guilt-Na-Chan. She slammed her door and slumped to the ground, holding her aching shoulder. "Ow…" she whimpered, crawling to her bed. Once there, she curled into a ball and cried.

The door opened and Kyouji entered. His sister rarely came home crying if ever and therefore, the elder brother worried.

"Tonae," he addressed. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Oniichan," Tonae muttered into her pillow, sobbing steadily.

"Come on, Tonae, I'm your Oniichan, remember?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Kyouji!" Tonae hissed. Now Kyouji knew that something was wrong. Rarely was Tonae negative or disrespectful. Kyouji stroked his sister's back until he noticed a certain mark on her shoulder. It seemed to be a handprint of some sort.

_So someone abused my sister,_ Kyouji thought, his anger bubbling. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Tonae sighed and sat up. "Nakamura Ryouji from class one," she said. "He told me that he wanted my help for a project and I believed him. Next thing I know, he pinned me to the wall and…"

She burst into fresh sobs and let her brother comfort her. "Other than the mark, are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'll have Guilt-Na bring up some cookies and milk, ok?" His sister nodded and he let her fall asleep.

Kyouji headed downstairs to have a little chat with his servant. "Guilt-Na," he called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she/he shouted, grumbling all the while. "What now, Kyouji, I was busy in the kitchen." So she/he was, since Guilt-Na was covered in flour.

"Make Tonae some cookies, and I'm relieving you of your house duties. Also, I'm going to make you another wax figure body."

"Why do I need a new body?"

"You're new job is to protect Tonae from the ruffians at her school. She was attacked by some punk named Nakamura."

"Eh?! You want me to be your sister's body guard?!"

"Correction, you will be her body guard as of this day forward. I can't follow her to the school, but if you're disguised as a student, it should be just fine."

"But why would I need a new body?"

"Well, you can't protect her as a girl, can you?"

"Can't I just use the perfume?"

"No, you can't. I told you, my doll, I'm not letting you go so easily."

"Can it at least look like my real self?"

Kyouji gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe," he answered, heading downstairs to work on Guilt-Na's new body. As Kyouji worked on the doll, Guilt-Na began to make the cookies. Chocolate chip, just for good measure. _Everyone likes chocolate chip!_ Guilt-Na thought, while she/he mixed the batter.

"Master?"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"What do you think happened to Miss Tonae; she locked herself in her room and won't come out."

"Only Kyouji knows. And whatever it is, he's probably going to find a new maid for the house, he's reassigning me to be Tonae's personal body guard. He's working on a new doll as we speak."

"Poor Miss Tonae," Vincent said. I'll try and cheer her up while you're busy my lord."

"Thank you, Vincent," Guilt-Na said, rolling the dough into little balls and plopping them onto the cookie sheet. "I'll talk to you later." Vincent headed out the door and went to comfort Tonae.

Once the cookies were done, Guilt-Na took them out and put them on a platter and filled up a glass of milk while the cookies cooled. Finally, she/he took the platter and glass of milk to Tonae's room. Vincent was letting the girl cry on him and the sight was rather touching…though for some odd reason, Guilt-Na felt a little resentful toward her/his friend.

"So, what happened? Your brother said something about a Nakamura?"

"Apparently, he attacked, Miss Tonae at school," Vincent explained.

"What a bastard," Guilt-Na hissed, setting the plate down.

"GUILT-NA, GET DOWN HERE!" Kyouji shouted. Guilt-Na groaned and headed downstairs.

She/he stopped when he saw the new doll. It was an exact replica of him, but in the male school uniform from Tonae's school. Also with silvery-blue eyes and dark brown hair, probably to make him fit in better. Also, it was shorter than his actual height, but a little taller than the Guilt-Na Doll by a few inches.

"I just got off the phone with Shizuka's father. He's willing to enroll you as our cousin, Yotobari Guilt-Na-Zan."

"Excuse me? I'm not taking on your last name," Guilt-Na growled.

"Too late: the registration's already filled in. You are now my cousin, and your job is to protect Tonae. Remember the room you were resurrected in?" Guilt-Na nodded. "Good, follow me."

They entered the room and Kyouji had Guilt-Na lay down on one bed, while the new doll was laid on the other bed. Kyouji placed the cross on Guilt-Na's chest gingerly before reciting the incantation that would seal Guilt-Na back into the cross.

Guilt-Na-Zan felt his soul be engulfed in total darkness and he whimpered. He really hated the cross. But the feeling was temporary for minutes later he was seeing the light of the room again. He stood and looked at his old body of Guilt-Na. He had a hard time believing that he was just recently in that doll. He looked at his new body and smiled.

_At least I'm a man this time_, he thought. Standing, he snapped his fingers. Flames burst from his fingertips. "I have my actual powers!"

"They'll come in handy if any harm comes to Tonae. But you are to wear the cross at home."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have you using your powers and destroy the house at the same time, can I? The cross will block your spells in the house unless I permit you to use them."

"Fine, but I can use them at the school."

"If need be."

"Is that all?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked haughtily.

"That is all," Kyouji said dismissively. Guilt-Na-Zan headed back to Tonae's room to see if Vincent was still there. He wasn't. But Tonae was sleeping soundly, the cookies left untouched.

Guilt-Na-Zan felt serene watching her sleep, she was innocence, and innocence needed to be preserved to the very end.

* * *

I made some changes to this becuase I was writing it down on paper for a while and some of the stuff that happened didn't fit all together, so...yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guilt-Na-Zan walked by Tonae the next day. He was only at the school one time and that was when he fought against Dune on the roof. Guilt-Na-Zan yawned and spotted Dune, who greeted him…then tried to suck out his negative energy. But Guilt-Na-Zan dodged and ran to catch up with Tonae.

"Alright, Shizuka-chan?" Tonae greeted, once again her usual self, but more solemn than usual.

"Tonae, I heard that Nakamura-san hurt you yesterday," Shizuka addressed, her face lined with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Kyouji-oniichan sent Guilt-Na-chan to make sure nothing bad happens again."

"Guilt-Na-chan? Where is she?"

Guilt-Na-Zan cleared his throat. Shizuka looked at him strangely. "I was never a girl, Shizuka. Kyouji thought it was rather hilarious to put my soul in the body of a female wax doll."

Shizuka blinked and nodded. "So you're the new student, Guilt-Na-Zan Yotobari?"

"Yes," Guilt-Na-Zan said, stretching and following the two girls, feeling rather bored. In each class, Tonae introduced him as her distant cousin from, strangely enough, Russia. It didn't help that Guilt-Na-Zan couldn't speak Russian, or have a Russian accent.

The classes dragged by. Guilt-Na-Zan had a hard time understanding Mathematics and Science. He did okay in History, since he had witnessed some of it over the years. He was skilled at English since most Vampires migrated from Central Europe to the United Kingdom, and then they took over the Americas and Asian countries. Therefore, Guilt-Na-Zan had a pretty good hand at the English Language.

Finally it was lunch. Everything seemed fine. That is until Tonae tensed at the sight of a boy who sat at the table opposite her and Guilt-Na-Zan. The boy caught her gaze and smirked. Tonae looked at her hands, and Guilt-Na-Zan couldn't help but notice that she was about to cry again.

Guilt-Na-Zan looked at the boy again. He didn't look all that frightening, but a princely face can mask an evil monster. Guilt-Na-Zan knew that…in many different ways.

"Is that Nakamura?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked. Tonae nodded. "It could be easier for me to do my job if I know how serious the situation is."

"I told Kyouji that he attacked me in the back of the school. I'm sure he tried to…" she trailed off.

"Tonae," Guilt-Na-Zan said sternly. "I can't do my job unless I know why I have to protect you."

Tonae took a piece of paper and wrote out the situation, folded it in quarters and passed it on to Guilt-Na-Zan.

_Don't read until after school._ It said on the top of the sheet. Guilt-Na-Zan shrugged and pocketed it. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the students separated into boys and girls for gym class.

Somehow, this class in particular for some strange reason threatened Guilt-Na-Zan, even though he was rather fit. He changed into the gym uniform and looked around. The sport they were to play was Soccor. Sadly, Guilt-Na-Zan didn't have the pleasure of knowing the rules; being trapped in a cross prevents such knowledge as of new sports over the last hundred years.

But thankfully, he learned fast because Soccor is pretty basic. After gym, Guilt-Na-Zan met up with Tonae again and they headed to the library for Study Hall, the last class of the day. Once all their homework was done, Guilt-Na-Zan opened the not from Tonae and began to read its contents:

_Nakamura-sempai tried to rape me in one of the school's classrooms yesterday. I can't remember all very well how I escaped. But the next thing I know, I'm running as fast as my legs could carry me home. I was lucky: I only had a bruise where he grabbed my shoulder. Can't you see? I couldn't tell Kyouji-oniichan this! Nakamura-sempai scares me so much that I couldn't tell even my own brother._

Guilt-Na-Zan folded the letter as calmly as he could. His hands were shaking and felt as if he could kill someone.

After they arrived home, Guilt-Na-Zan looked for the perfume. Once he found it, he sprayed and took a whiff. In only a matter of minutes, he would be his full grown self.

"Master?" Vincent addressed, entering Guilt-Na-Zan's room. He stopped and kept his distance. "Master, did I do something to anger you?"

"No, Vincent. Someone else did. Vincent, what would you say if we go on a manhunt like we used to?"

Vincent blinked. "I would wonder what awoke such a vivid blood lust."

"That punk that attacked Tonae last night. It wasn't physical attack alone."

"Meaning?"

"It was a desire that curses men."

Vincent nodded, looking quite serious. "Then let's go."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update: my dad doesn't want me to use the computer during the week unless it's for school purposes. Anyway, the story's finished on paper. I just need to put it on the computer so...yeah. How'd you like chapter 2?


	3. Chapter 3

I know! I haven't updated in forever! Gomen!!! Last time:

_"That punk that attacked Tonae last night. It wasn't a physical attack alone."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"It was a desire that curses men."_

_Vincent nodded, looking quite serious. "Then let's go."_

Chapter 3

Nakamura Ryouji put his homework away and headed to the shower. Tonae Yotobari drove him insane: she was beautiful, enticing, and innocent. Every guy he knew was attracted to her. Tonae, no doubt about it, was really popular with the guys. He vowed that he would have her first and he was _so close_. But she refused to separate herself from her Russian relative since he arrived yesterday. What his face? Guilt-Na-Zan? It was a strange name. Hauntingly strange.

Nakamura turned the water on and let it warm up as the time passed by. He was about to get in when he heard someone enter the house. At first, he thought it was his parents coming home from work, but they didn't shout to reassure him that it was them. Placing his pants back on, he headed to the living room. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He examined the room closer, then moved to the kitchen.

"Did you forget that Tonae's brother keeps vampires?" A voice whispered behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Nakamura felt his spine go up in shivers; nothing was behind him.

"Pitiful," the voice spat. "You have enough guts to disgrace an innocent girl, yet not enough to face me? What a coward!"

"Shut up!" Nakamura shouted, grabbing a knife and brandishing it, ready to use if need be.

"As if that'll help!" the voice taunted. "You can't kill a vampire with a poultry knife!"

"There's no such thing as Vampires!!" Nakamura shouted, shaking feverently. "You're the coward! Hiding in the shadows! Come out!"

The voice stayed silent, but after a moment, something moved from the shadows. No; two things moved emerged. First was Guilt-na-Zan Yotobari, dressed in all black, large boots, and a red cape. The scene would have been rather hilarious if his eyes weren't glowing silvery-red, or if his face wasn't forged into an evil smirk.

The second was a full grown man, wearing jeans, combat books, a white shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and his left eye was draped by black locks. He didn't look nearly as frightening as Guilt-Na-Zan Yotobari.

"You're orders, master?" the man asked.

"Pin him down," Guilt-Na-Zan commanded. "I want to talk to him a little more before I kill him."

"Pardon me Master, but I don't think that Master Kyouji or Miss Tonae will like that."

"Kyouji won't give a damn, but I can see how it would bother Tonae. Fine; I'll give him a 'warning.'"

The man nodded and waved his hand in Nakamura's direction. Less than a second later, Nakamura fell to the ground, twitching and screaming: he covered his ears with his hands but it was futile.

"That's enough, Vincent," Guilt-Na-Zan ordered. The shrill sound dispersed and Guilt-Na-Zan knelt beside Nakamura. "The meaning of my name is this: it consists of the words 'guilty' and 'zan,' or 'to kill.' Meaning that I'm so strong and deadly," he stood and brandished a bat shaped weapon. "That it should be a crime."

Swinging the weapon over his head, Guilt-Na-Zan smiled dangerously. As Nakamura screamed, the…that…that…_thing_ brought the weapon down. Nakamura closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, he blinked and felt his stomach churn. The weapon was only an inch from his face.

"Ryouji Nakamura," Guilt-Na-Zan hissed. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead as a nail for what you tried to do to Tonae, but my servant makes sense…for once. Tonae will not appreciate the fact that I killed to protect her from the likes of you. Therefore, I'll let you live. But if you even so much as _touch_ her, your head will belong to me," Guilt-Na-Zan growled. "Come on, Vincent. I think the message got through."

The two of them left as if in a puff of smoke and Nakamura passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guilt-Na-Zan stretched followed Tonae absent-mindedly to their classes. Nakamura was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe I got carried away with the bat axe_, he thought as he sat down next to Tonae. He only half paid attention to what was going on. Half way through the class, a voice shouted angrily out in the hallway that woke Guilt-Na-Zan from his daydreams.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Nakamura shouted. "Guilt-Na-Zan Yotobari is a vampire! He tried to kill me last night!"

Tonae looked at Guilt-Na-Zan with distant, yet questioning, eyes.

"I'll explain later," he mouthed.

"Please, sensei! You got to believe me! I know what I saw! Guilt-Na-Zan is a vampire!"

The door opened and a stately dressed woman entered. "May I borrow Guilt-Na-Zan Yotobari for a moment?"

The teacher nodded and Guilt-Na-Zan followed the woman whom he guessed to be the vice principle.

"What is it, sensei?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked innocently.

"Nakamura-san seems to think you are a vampire that threatened to kill him. Does that make any sense to you?" Guilt-Na-Zan looked at Nakamura, but in case the woman was watching, he kept his expression blank.

"He could be dreaming over his guilt," Guilt-Na-Zan suggested. "I was never a vampire. Nor will I ever be if they did exist."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Dreams caused by guilt?" She asked. "Nakamura-san is one of this school's most honorable students. What would be causing him guilt?"

Guilt-Na-Zan shrugged. "My cousin informed me that she was almost raped on school grounds. Almost raped by a Ryouji Nakamura."

"W-what?!" Nakamura lied, but panic was in his voice. "Your cousin is lying, Yotobari! And so are you! I _know_ you were at my house last night! I _know_ you threatened to kill me if I touched Tonae!"

Guilt-Na-Zan blinked. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Are you certain that my sweet, dear cousin would lie about being attacked by someone? That is utterly preposterous: Tonae is the ultimate form of innocence. She couldn't lie even if it would cost her life! And I'm sure she has many admirers at this school. What would they think if a student representative tried to rape her on the campus two days ago?"

"So I tried to do her! She escaped, still as pure as can be! I tried to be traditional, but she's so innocent, she's dense! She can't see what someone cares about her to the point that they go insane!"

"Funny: I thought rape meant you were possessed by desire. I didn't know that you _cared_ for Tonae. Oh, and by the way, Nakamura-san," Guilt-Na-Zan said. "You just revealed your true colors in front of the vice principal."

Guilt-Na-Zan tried not to laugh when Nakamura noticed that the vice principle was still before them. The woman's eyes were wide with shock and her stupor was almost at its peak.

Finally she stood and pressed the intercom. Moments later, she was dragging Nakamura out of the room, shouting all the way to the principal's office. Guilt-Na-Zan whistled back to his class and Tonae smiled at him; he felt alive under her gaze and that was saying something.

The bell rang and the two of them headed to their next class. School went quickly after that. As they walked home, they ran into Dune.

"Care to tell what happened?" he addressed Guilt-Na-Zan. "Yabuki-Sensei was screeching all the while at Nakamura-san for a long time."

"I should be asking you what were _you_ doing?" Guilt-Na-Zan accused. "Your job is to take care of the bad students."

Dune scowled. "I was running errands for Shizuka-chan that day. I didn't know that a student representative would try to rape your master's sister. Plus, I thought they were just rumors."

Guilt-Na-Zan growled and pushed past Dune, dragging Tonae behind him.

"Ah…now I see: you _love_ her," Dune taunted. Guilt-Na-Zan nearly tripped at that statement.

"What did you say?!"

"Of course, Vampire; you're so dense, you don't even realize it when you're in love," Dune teased. Guilt-Na-Zan was about to attack Dune when Tonae grabbed his hand.

"Just ignore him, Guilt-Na-Chan. Kyouji-oniichan is waiting. So is Vin-chan, so let's go home."

He just couldn't say no. She looked so beautiful: her eyes were wide and sweet like they were before Nakamura attacked her. Her smile was back and he didn't' realize how much he missed her true self.

Maybe…just maybe…Dune was right. But if that was the case, Guilt-Na-Zan wasn't ready to admit it just yet to himself or anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What should I do?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked Vincent two weeks later. During which time, he realized the truth in Dune's words. Vincent shrugged.

"I don't know much about romance, my lord. But I do know that, from what I've heard, it's very powerful."

"That doesn't help!"

"Sorry, but I'm telling the truth, Master."

"I know, Vincent, I know," Guilt-Na-Zan slumped onto the bed and groaned. Words materialized in his head: "She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best in the dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies—"

"Master?"

"Guilt-Na-Zan sat up again. "It's the first stanza to _She Walks in Beauty_ by Lord Bryon in the nineteenth century; before our imprisonment."

Vincent didn't blink, but watched his master with examining eyes. He looked sad.

"May I continue?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked.

"Of course master."

"One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace which waves in every raven tress, or softly lightens o'er her face; where thoughts serenely sweet express how _pure_, how _dear_ their dwelling place.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of the days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent."

The full moon shone through the window and Guilt-Na-Zan grew a few inches taller than before (AN: Just to clear things up, because the doll was his exact likeness doesn't mean that it was his original height.)

"I'm going to Tonae's room," Guilt-Na-Zan decided aloud. "Buy me a rose to give her, Vincent. Tonae probably has a ton of secret admirers and I don't think Kyouji wants another incident like with Nakamura."

Vincent nodded and left.

Guilt-Na-Zan walked to Tonae's room and just watched her. She seemed so much more childlike in her sleep. Moments later, inspiration hi and he quickly walked back to his room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_I never knew how beautiful you are until just recently when Dune accused me of loving you. At first, I denied it, but I then realized how jealous I got when I saw you with other men. Don't take it too hard, but don't take it too lightly either. _

_Tonae, please accept me. I won't protect you just because your brother told me to. I'll protect you because I want to protect you._

_I love you—Guilt-Na-Zan_

He reread the note just as Vincent returned with a thornless red rose yet to bud.

"How'd you get the thorns off?"

"The florist did this after I explained the situation to her."

Guilt-Na-Zan's eyes turned silver for a moment, but he passed it off as unimportant. He didn't know the florist…but he still wished that Vincent kept his mouth shut. "Thanks Vincent," he said, taking the rose and tying the note to it with a red ribbon. He walked back to Tonae's room and placed the rose on her desk.

The sun rose in the sky and Guilt-Na-Zan shrank back into the doll's size.

Tonae turned over and Guilt-Na-Zan hurried back to his own room. _Thank goodness it was Sunday_, he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Guilt-Na-Zan woke later that morning to a crash downstairs. He groaned, then remembered that he was now Tonae's personal body guard and wouldn't have to deal with broken objects anymore. Even so, he felt sorry for Vincent.

Stretching, he headed to see what the commotion was all about. The twins were gawking over at something and his curiosity got the best of him…big mistake:

"What's going on?" He asked. Both brothers looked at him with identical murderous glances.

"Vampire," Kyouji hissed, holding a sheet of paper in one hand tightly.

"Did you write our sister a love note sometime recent?" Kyouichi finished.

Guilt-Na-Zan shivered. They may not get along, but they obviously cared about Tonae equally.

"It's a simple question, heathen!" Kyouji yelled. "Did you, or did you not, write this very note? It was signed in your name!"

But Guilt-Na-Zan stopped listening when Kyouji called him a heathen. "Oh? So you would have a heathen protect your sister? Why not have taken it with the principal then? Kyouji," Guilt-Na-Zan hissed. "I will _take_ Tonae as my bride. Then we'll see who's the heathen now."

The brothers were furious. Guilt-Na-Zan braced himself for an attack. Kyouichi was the first to act. Guilt-Na-Zan sidestepped him and was hit in the jaw by Kyouji, sending the vampire off guard. Kyouichi took the opportunity to kick him. Guilt-Na-Zan doubled over. Another twin, he couldn't tell who, grabbed his hair and held a cross dangerously close to his skin—

"STOP IT!!!"

Tonae knocked the cross out of her brother's hand and shielded Guilt-Na-Zan. The twins fell back when their sister began to sob. Guilt-Na-Zan let her cry, wrapping his arms around her. (AN: KYAAA!!! Sorry. Got exited.)

"They're planning on trapping you back into the cross," she said quietly. She tugged the one around his neck off and cradled it to her chest. "Run. I'll come find you later," she promised urgently.

As she spoke, Guit-Na-Zan noticed her brothers advancing towards them. Kyouji took his sister and held her shaking form while Kyouichi prepared to cast a spell of some sort on Guilt-Na-Zan.

"What are you doing?" Tonae shouted at him. "NO! Kyouichi-oniichan! Stop!" She pulled herself away from Kyouji and latched herself onto Kyouichi.

Guilt-Na-Zan too this chance to run. To run as fast as his legs could carry him. Away from the Yotobari Household; away from that damned Kyouji; away from his best friend; away from the one girl he has come to love over the last few months: Tonae.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guilt-Na-Zan legs were sore, but he refused to stop moving for any reason possible. His vision blurred but he refused to stop moving. The day turned grey as time passed and now rain poured fast and heavy from the heavens. He kept walking until everything went black…

He opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he saw a sight he didn't think he'd ever see again: The Necromancer's Symbol. The sign was Guilt-Na-Zan's family symbol. It consisted of a bat wearing a jeweled breast plate. The plate was silver and decorated with rubies and obsidian.

"Vampire Aristocrat Guilt-Na-Zan," A heavily accented voice spoke from the shadows. "The last surviving member of the Necromancer, no?"

Guilt-Na-Zan blinked as Balthazar emerged from the shadows. Balthazar was a Vampire of the Balaur Clan (AN: Balaur is a Romanian word for dragon). He was also a distant relative of Guilt-Na-Zan.

"Am I really the last?" Guilt-Na-Zan asked his cousin. The elder Vampire nodded. "Our time draws to an end, Necromancer Guilt-Na-Zan. Vampires are ceasing to exist. We've been dying out since the fall of the Devil's son."

"So I've heard. I thought it was just a rumor, but I guess he really has been killed."

"Yet you don't care that the Devil's Son is dead," Balthazar commented. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well…there's always a first for everything, Balaur Balthazar. I don't suppose you would know anything about love?"

Balthazar chuckled, but stopped when Guilt-Na-Zan glared, his eyes glowing silver. "You were serious? Well, I guess you chose your queen, then."

"Eh?"

"A vampire's queen is someone he chooses out of love. A bride is usually just an accessory."

"The Devil's Son wasn't very clear on that!"

"Well," Balthazar said, leaning against the wall. "The Devil's Son _had_ a queen, but she died of a heart attack when he came back from the dead. After that, he closed off his heart and had brides."

Guilt-Na-Zan yawned. But he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep that day. Especially since he was still a doll.

Tonae had the cross; Tonae held his life in her hands. _Does she think she needs to repay me for getting rid of Nakamura?_ He thought angrily. _I know now that I would die for her!_

"Tonae Yotobari?" Balthazar asked. "That name keeps popping up in your mind, cousin."

"Tonae…" another voice whispered. "Oh Master Guilt-Na-Zan, it's sad to see you so distressed over a descendant of your enemy." The voice belonged to Lili, a descendent of the Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory. And the Necromancer Clan's head servant. Lili had red locks and pitch black eyes. The Blood Countess, no matter what you may think, was not an aristocratic vampire like Guilt-Na-Zan and Balthazar. Lili was nothing more than a lady blood sucker. Which was why Guilt-Na-Zan preferred Vincent over her.

Thinking of Vincent made him sad too. But not being with your best friend was different than not being with the one you love, and Guilt-Na-Zan was realizing that. He felt empty without Tonae.

Lili scoffed and sulked in her corner when he didn't respond to her. "Where is your bat friend?"

"With Tonae. But I'm worried about him. And her. But Vincent could get trapped in his cross again for what I've done," he lamented, cradling his head in his hands.

"And I almost was. Lucky me finding the old hideout. Hi, Lili," Vincent said cheerfully. Guilt-Na-Zan stared at him and smiled in relief. "Tonae gave me this, Master," he held up a note. "She told me that no matter what happens, it is only to get to you only."

Guilt-Na-Zan took the note and unfolded it; his hands shook from anticipation and he began to read its contents.

_Dear Guilt-Na-Chan, I got your note. It's my fault my brothers found it: I left it out in plain sight. I'm so sorry, Guilt-Na-Chan.But I am sending this with Vin-chan. I told him that I only want you to read this: I love you too. I probably loved you since as long as I can remember…since I saw your true self at my school. Maybe you remember: it was when Dune-chan came. You seemed so…majestic is the only thing I can think of right now, but I was filled with so much emotion that I couldn't bare to see you become like "gaku heaven." _

_I love my brothers, but they can't seem to realize that I'm not a child anymore. I want to meet at Higashi-Shinjuku station. Please meet me next Sunday and nine o'clock A.M._

_Tonae _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, Shadow Hylian! Much appreciated…if only others would follow your example…

Anyway: Here's Chapter 7!

8:55 AM. Higashi-Shinjuku station. Guilt-Na-Zan counted the minutes with aniticipation. He waited all week to see her again and he wasn't going to let anything, not even the twins, stop him from seeing her.

8:58 AM. He looked at the entrance, hoping to see her walk down the steps any moment. One minute to go: she came down the steps and he couldn't help but meet her at the bottom of the stairway. She caught his gaze and smiled in greeting.

When they were face to face, an animalistic nature that usually came while he hunted took over his senses. Tonae usually wore modest loose clothing. But today, though still modest, her attire was more form fitting. She donned a black t-shirt covered by a white, unzipped hoodie, as well as jeans. Her hair was in its normal style, but she decorated herself a little lipgloss.

"What?" Tonae asked, blinking innocently. It wasn't her nature to be provocative, and Guilt-Na-Zan knew that.

"Just…amazed," he answered. "You look beautiful."

Tonae blushed and thanked him. After buying tickets, they boarded the subway heading to Azabu-Juban.

"What did you tell your brothers?"

Tonae showed him a bag. "I didn't tell them anything," she said. "I ran away."

Guilt-Na-Zan almost tripped at her words. "You what?"

"You told them you would make me your bride."

"Yeah…" Guilt-Na-Zan slumped his shoulders. "But I recently found out that a vampire that has a bride doesn't care about them. So, you would actually be my queen."

Tonae smiled. "I like that better."

"But I wasn't thinking about stealing you away!" Guilt-Na-Zan gusted, worry taking up his mind. "Won't your brothers freak out? They'll most likely—"

Tonae silenced him with a finger. "Don't worry so much: it's not like you."

"Azabu-Juban," the intercom recited robotically. Guilt-Na-Zan followed Tonae out of the terminal and into her world.

The stores were numerous. Guilt-Na-Zan kept hold of Tonae's hand out of fear of losing her in the crowd. They stopped to look at the many shops and Tonae found two matching necklaces and rings. After pressing Guilt-Na-Zan to buy them, they headed to have lunch at a tea shop.

"Well, since you need a place to stay, and I found one, you can stay there," Guilt-Na-Zan offered. Tonae nodded her head as she sipped her bubble tea.

"Cool. Plus break started so we won't miss school. You missed the announcements when you were in Yabuki-Sensei's office. What did you do to get Nakamura to realize you were a vampire?"

Guilt-Na-Zan smiled evilly. "I told him. Even threatened him with the bat axe. Only reason I didn't kill him was because Vincent told me you wouldn't like that, so I 'warned' him to stay away from you. Next day, he's blabbing. Best if I tricked him into revealing the kind of guy he really was, then you wouldn't have to see him, let alone feel insecure at school."

"Guilt-Na-Chan," Tonae said, a smile tugging at the end of her lips. "Thank you. For everything. Even when you were in Kouji-oniichan's first doll you were taking care of me."

"You're likable. Anyone could get to know you and like you no matter what. But when Dune pointed out that I seemed overprotective…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I understand. I was glad to get your note. Since the incident with Nakamura, I realized that I needed someone to protect me. I like to think of you as my samurai."

Guilt-Na-Zan couldn't help but smirk. "Glad I could be of service, Lady Yotobari," he joked. Tonae giggled and they left to explore the area some more before heading back to Higashi.

On the way out, Guilt-Na-Zan bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, before heading to go around them.

"You got me expelled."

Looking back at the person, Guilt-Na-Zan stared at Ryouji Nakamura.

"Guilt-Na-Chan," Tonae whimpered, hiding behind him.

"Yotobari-Chan, how are you doing with your pet vampire?" Nakamura slurred vehemently. "Yotobari Guilt-Na-Zan—"

"_Never_ call me that, you punk!" Guilt-Na-Zan growled. "As if I would take the name of my enemy."

"Then what is this? A Romeo and Juliet scenario?"

Guilt-Na-Zan smirked. "I prefer Tristan and Isolde," He said before high kicking Nakamura. And the fight began. Nakamura, though not as experienced, was still a skilled fighter and a worthy opponent…in a sense:

After the high kick, Nakamura lunged at Guilt-Na-Zan and aimed a punch at him. Guilt-Na-Zan merely sidestepped him and kneed him in the stomach before flipping him over and getting kicked in the stomach himself.

Nakamura pulled Guilt-Na-Zan to the ground and they proceded to get the upper hand. Evident scowls etched on each of their faces.

A crowd gathered to watch the two boys fight vehemently, and Tonae gasped on several occasions, but neither of them noticed.

"Give her to me!" Nakamura demanded. "You're nothing compared to me!"

Guilt-Na-Zan could have laughed heartily at that comment. "You really think so?" Pushing Nakamura off of him, he concentrated; relaxed his body and felt his core vibrate with the growing flames that wanted to emerge. But he couldn't do too much with this crowd, whether they were watching or not. "Then how about you prove it, Nakamura."

Nakamura lunged at him again, and all Guilt-Na-Zan did was raise up his hands. Nakamura ran into him and screamed as his flesh felt Guilt-Na-Zan's burning touch.

"You really want to test that again? Or do you have some sort of death wish?"

"What are you?"

"A vampire of the Necromancer Clan," Guilt-Na-Zan muttered in his ear. "We do more than just suck blood, you half-wit of a human. I'd kill you, It's more than you deserve, but Tonae wouldn't be pleased with that. But next time you provoke me, I won't be so lenient." Guilt-Na-Zan pushed Nakamura off of him, and Nakamura examined his burnt flesh, tears welling in his eyes.

The skin was charred and white, but before anyone could grab Guilt-Na-Zan, he took hold of Tonae and leaped into the air, floating several feet in the air. Tonae latched onto Guilt-Na-Zan, staring down at the city.

"Which ways the station?" he asked soon after.

Tonae pointed west of Tokyo tower. "Over there somewhere."

"Hold on," Guilt-Na-Zan instructed, cupping Tonae's legs in his arms. Once she was in his arms bridal style, he centered his core again to move through the air swiftly. It wasn't long until they landed by the Tower. "Let's go before the crowd finds us," Guilt-Na-Zan said, running as quickly as he could to get to the station.

After buying their tickets, they headed onto the train and once it started to move, they sighed, relaxing a little.

"Did you have to burn him?" Tonae asked.

Guilt-Na-Zan smirked. "Well…it was the most fun I had since my revival." Tonae rolled her eyes and leaned against him, falling asleep soon after, leaving him to ponder how his life would be now that he had returned to his family's emergency hide away. Would Tonae be able to live there secluded from the world she was apart of? Would she be able to get along with Balthazar and Lili? And also, _would she agree to living as a vampire?_

There would be many adjustments and he wasn't sure if all of them were for the best, let alone if Tonae would accept them. But she was set on staying with him for now.

"Higashi-Shinjuku," the intercom announced. Guilt-Na-Zan gently woke Tonae and led her to his home.

Once there, he heard her yawn and once again carried her to a room. Closing the door, he ran into Vincent.

"Miss Tonae is staying with us," it wasn't a question.

Guilt-Na-Zan nodded. "She ran away from home to be with me. Why?"

"Every girl dreams to spend the rest of her days with her prince charming. Although, this is more Romeo and Juliet," Lili stated. Guilt-Na-Zan snarled at her.

"Never bring up Romeo and Juliet around me," he growled. "Ever."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day came and went. Tonae became acquainted with Lili and Balthazar, but she was unnerved by Balthazar's black, unyielding eyes and spent most of her time helping Vincent and Lili around the hide out. She was always asking questions about Guilt-Na-Zan's deceased family.

"The Devil's son?" Tonae asked with a frown.

"The Lord of all vampires. He was said to be indestructible. But he got himself killed in the late nineteenth century. Since then, Vampires have been declining and are nearly extinct. Balthazar and Guilt-Na-Zan are the last of the vampire aristocrats. There are about one hundred or two hundred left all together," Lili explained.

Tonae left that to her thoughts as she and Lili continued to clean the rooms. Vincent came in with Guilt-Na-Zan during lunch, yet Balthazar was no where to be found and he didn't come until after dinner.

Guilt-Na-Zan was out in the woods, practicing with Vincent, and Tonae was reading a book of poetry in the library.

"I can see why he loves you, my lady," Balthazar commented when he entered the library. "A young girl, his enemy's descendant, with unremarkably beauty. Any man would love you for your appearance alone."

"Guilt-Na-Chan has known me for a few months now, Balt-Chan. I _doubt_ he loves me for my beauty," Tonae shot back. Since her encounter with Nakamura, Tonae had become more aware of men's thoughts. She was no longer giddy and happy, but she was still as pure as can be.

Balthazar slumped into a chair and stared at her as she read. Tonae did her best to ignore Guilt-Na-Zan's persistent cousin. But he was just as persistent. Admitting defeat, Tonae closed the book and stood to leave. Balthazar grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Tonae wriggled to get out of his grasp, but he refused to let go.

"Consider wisely, Tonae Yotobari," he warned. "Guilt-Na-Zan is still very much a child." He released her and Tonae trotted off to talk to Lili. Or Vincent.

Guilt-Na-Zan entered the hide out and felt a foreboding presence. But there was no one who breached his suspicions in sight. So he pushed it off and went to speak with Tonae. She was reading in her room when he found her. She looked a little worried, somewhat frightened and Guilt-Na-Zan wasn't sure why.

"Is something wrong, Tonae?" He asked. She set the book down and looked at him."

"Balt-Chan. He frightens me."

"How so?"

"The way he looks at me, mostly. It makes me feel weak and unprotected."

"I'll talk to him. He _is _my cousin. I'm sure he'll listen," Guilt-Na-Zan told her calmly. But inside he was furious that Balthazar would make a move on his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_, Guilt-Na-Zan thought. _That does seem to fit our relationship right now, doesn't it? _He headed to the library where Balthazar was, at least that's what Tonae told him.

But Balthazar wasn't there. Knowing Tonae, she most likely did tell the truth and not realize that Balthazar would have possibly left the library. Guilt-Na-Zan then checked every room in which Balthazar could be found: the parlor, the kitchen, his own room. But the more Guilt-Na-Zan searched for his cousin, the more he began to dread that Balthazar had targeted Tonae and was waiting for them to have their guard down, she he could turn her before Guilt-Na-Zan.

Guilt-Na-Zan didn't' want Tonae to go through a repeat of that night just a week and a half ago. Especially since Balthazar was a lot more brutal than Nakamura. Plus, with vampire strength, Tonae wouldn't stand a chance against him alone.

No matter where they were, they weren't safe: Not at the Yotobari household, not here, nowhere that Guilt-Na-Zan could think of. Not only that, he was tired of hiding from the world. And he hated being a doll one way or another…whether he had his powers or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lili and Vincent laid the food out for Tonae and Guilt-Na-Zan that night.

"Is something going on tonight, Guilt-Na-Chan?" Tonae asked, dressed in a white evening gown and pearls. She looked ravishing as ever.

"I have reasons to believe that Balthazar might try and hunt you down. Let alone steal you away. I can't let that happen, so I was thinking that we ought to consider turning you into a vampire. Don't get me wrong," he said when Tonae's face dropped. "It would give you some way to defend yourself if I can't for any reason. Not only that, you would become a necromancer. It's up to you though."

Tonae nodded and they ate discussing what being a vampire would be like for her.

"Will I be any different from what I am now?"

"No; you'll still be yourself, you'll just be more powerful and able to protect yourself if anything goes wrong."

"I'm still not so sure, Guilt-Na-Chan. I'm not exactly ready to be a vampire just yet."

"I'm not saying that I'll turn you as soon as you make the decision. I don't want to pressure you to become a vampire, but I think it would be a good idea to keep that option open."

Tonae nodded and headed to bed. He didn't want to pressure her, but if he had no choice, he would seize it. But only if he had no choice would he turn her against her will.

Balthazar could return any time. If he did want Tonae, Guilt-Na-Zan would need Lili and Vincent on his side. No problems there: Vincent would die for Guilt-Na-Zan, Lili was another story. She would need to be convinced why she out to turn her back on Balthazar.

If she likes Tonae, it wouldn't be too much of a problem, and Guilt-Na-Zan wouldn't be questioning her loyalties. But Lili was hard to read at times, especially when it concerned who she was loyal to.

Guilt-Na-Zan's thought to the day Nakamura attacked Tonae. There were still some questions as to what exactly happened and Guilt-Na-Zan wanted to know what happened to change Tonae so drastically from the perky, always happy girl to the solemn, composed young woman he had come to love.

Tonae slept soundly in her room and that was the most probable time to find out what changed her completely. Taking a seat next to her, he began the dive.

"_Tonae-san," Ryouji Nakamura greeted as she headed out of her class. Tonae's wide eyes blinked in its would be spacy manner when she acknowledged his presence._

"_Yes, Ryouji-Chan?"_

"_You're brother's an exorcist right?"_

"_Yes. I sometimes help him on his missions with Guilt-Na-Chan and Vin-Chan."_

_Nakamura's eye twitched dangerously at the mention of Guilt-Na-Zan and Vicent. "Your 'dear friends,' right?"_

"_Yes. Anyway, why did you ask?" Tonae asked innocently._

"_I'm doing a project on exorcisms and I was wondering if you have time to give me some facts about it."_

"_Sure."_

_Nakamura smiled and lead Tonae to a secluded area in the school. Guilt-Na-Zan could see that she was beginning to seem a little uneasy when they passed the library._

_But he led her into an empty, dark room. "Shouldn't we be in the library? Ryouji-Chan?"_

_Nakamura grabbed Tonae's writst and pulled her close to him. "You are so guilable, Tonae-Chan," he said kissing her ruthlessly on her chaste lips. Pinning her to the wall, he slid a hand under her shirt, and Tonae's eyes began to water._

_It was all Guilt-Na-Zan could do to remind himself that this was her memory of merely two weeks ago. Before he lost all control, Nakamura screamed in pain holding his hand. Tonae was emitting a bright white light and her eyes glowed ruby red._

"_Don't touch me, you foul bastard!" She hissed. "My love goes only to the Lord of the Vampires: Guilt-Na-Zan. Leave me be!"_

_The light vanished and Tonae ran out as fast as her legs could carry her. Tear drops made a trail down her face as she ran to her to her brother._

Guilt-Na-Zan ended the dive and stared sadly at his beloved Tonae. She must not have remembered the moment when holy light encased her. Guilt-Na-Zan left her room and came up with a plan to stop Balthazar from taking his angel away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyouichi Yotobari yawned and trudged lazily behind his brother. After learning that the vampire Guilt-Na-Zan was in love with his perky little sister, Kyouichi joined forces with his cruel younger brother in order to their sister from his clutches. Kyouji stopped without warning and Kyouichi bumped into him.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, Idiot."

"Will you stop calling me that until…nevermind. Forget it," Kyouichi said realizing that his request was _never _going to happen.

"For once, you're speaking sense, brother," Kyouji leered, his face molded into an evil smirk. Kyouichi glared, but kept silent.

When Tonae ran off after the vampire, she took the crosses in which the vampire and the bat-man were imprisoned in before. He was certain that once released from the vampire's grasp, Tonae would be her perky little self again. Now Kyouichi wouldn't dare mention this to Kyouji, but Tonae meant something to him too. She was, after all, _their_ little sister.

"This way," Kyouji said, pointing to the left slightly.

"You said that some sort of power awoke from Tonae the day that guy from her school attacked her, right?"

"Most likely a replica of Tonae's patron saint, Catherine, the saint of purity. Tonae is still as pure as can be, but she's more solemn; composed if you will. And she's also more aware of reality."

"Scary."

"No, not really. It just means that our baby sister isn't so much of a baby anymore. She's steadily making the transformation from a pretty girl to a beautiful woman." Both brothers paused at that thought. "We _really _aren't ready for that, are we?"

"No," Kyouichi agreed. "But this means one thing!"

"Do I want to know?"

"We have to be better brothers and keep her from mingling with hooligans. And whoever wants to date our sister has to go through a test!"

"I'd rather her not date until she's thirty," Kyouji stated bluntly, continuing their search.

Kyouichi walked along, coming up with the "test" Tonae's suitors would have to go through. Nothing seemed to work out: they were either too easy or foolish. Therefore, he agreed with Kyouji and decided it would be better if they didn't let their sister date until thirty.

A cloaked figure materialized before them; a vampire. The brothers braced themselves, but the vampire did not advance. "You are the descendants of Kyousai Yotobari? Kyouichi and Kyouji?"

"Yes," they answered. The vampire smirked.

"I know the whereabouts of your dear sister, Tonae Yotobari," he said. Kyouji and Kyouichi perked their ears to the vampire's proposition. "She's with my cousin in his family's hideout. I would have delivered her personally, but Guilt-Na-Zan refuses to part with her."

"Why are you eager to give our sister back?" Kyouji asked, "What has she done to you?"

"She is an exorcist's descendant, therefore she is an exorcist by blood and Guilt-Na-Zan's family forbids any relationship with exorcists save for enemies. I'm doing my cousin a favor. I don't care if he's sealed in the cross again or dies like the rest of his family. I just want your sister out of my house."

Kyouji looked at Kyouichi and nodded. "Who are you?"

The vampire smirked, showing off his pearly white fangs. "The vampire Balthazar."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

You'll hate me after reading this chapter.

* * *

"Don't deny it!" Lili urged Tonae. "I know you love Master Guilt-Na-Zan! And he loves you."

"I never did deny it, Lili-Chan," Tonae said, blushing. Lili scoffed and forced a white gown over Tonae's head.

"You want to be his queen, yet you're frightened of becoming a vampire. Tonae, sweetie, I'm telling you to tell him that you want to be by his side forever. Don't you?"

Tonae nodded.

"Then go for it! Tell him you're ready to embrace the darkness and be a vampire."

"I'm still a little frightened to become one, even if it means I'll be with Guilt-Na-Chan forever."

"I thought that's what you wanted," Lili accused, her voice giving off her hurt.

"It is!" Tonae said a little too harshly.

"Then you're just nervous of being a vampire. You're ready to join the ranks of the undead for sure!"

Tonae looked in the mirror and blinked. _Am I ready for eternity? I'll be with Guilt-Na-Zan forever. I'll see my brothers until they die. But so long as I'm with Guilt-Na-Zan, I'll be fine._

"Well?"

Tonae finally made up her mind. "Tell Guilt-Na-Chan that I'm ready to be a vampire. But not for the reasons he gave me: I'm ready to be called his queen."

Lili squealed and ran out to tell Guilt-Na-Zan. Tonae twirled around in front of the mirror, smiling as ever.

"Finally alone," a voice whispered in her ear. Arms circled around her. Balthazar emerged from the shadows and kissed her neck. "You chose Guilt-Na-Zan. Now I have to make sure you never see him again."

"Let me go!" Tonae hissed, startled at her own harshness. It didn't seem like her at all. She looked at the mirror and felt power flow through her veins. Her eyes softly glowed red.

"So you finally show yourself, Jeanna," Balthazar murmured. "I knew it was you! I knew you'd come back to me…Jeanna…"

"I don't know what you mean," Tonae growled. "Who's Jeanna?"

"You were once known as Jeanna D'Arcy; Joan of Arc," Balthazar's eyes opened and he stared into Tonae's eyes. "You don't remember? Not even me? I told you everything before you died! You have to know me! You have to know I love you!"

"Let. Me. GO!" Tonae shouted. Balthazar jumped back, startled. "I'm not Joan of Arc! I'm Tonae! I love Guilt-Na-Zan!"

"How can you not be her?" He asked, crawling to her on his knees. "How? I couldn't have become this without hope that you would somehow rise again from the flames! Jeanna, I know it's you!"

The door opened and Guilt-Na-Zan entered with a happy grin on his face. But his excitement changed to confusion at the sight of Balthazar crawling to Tonae like a dog. Both Vampires caught sight of each other.

Balthazar stared at Guilt-Na-Zan briefly before his dumbfounded expression changed to one of animosity. Then with an enraged cry, Balthazar lunged at Guilt-Na-Zan, pulling a sword from under his cape. Guilt-Na-Zan barely dodged the sword, and grabbed his bat-axe.

The battle began.

Swinging the axe at Balthazar, Guilt-Na-Zan felt malevolence flow through his system.

Balthazar dodged, his face contorted into a mask of venomous jealousy. He swung the

sword down on Guilt-Na-Zan.

At the same time, Guilt-Na-Zan dodged and pivoted the axe upon Balthazar, who eluded his death, but did not rescue his leg. Balthazar screamed. Blood ran down his leg, but it wasn't severed.

Guilt-Na-Zan stepped back, poised to continue if Balthazar was fool to.

"Give her back to me!" Balthazar shouted. Guilt-Na-Zan was terribly confused. "She's mine!"

All the while, Lili and Vincent had watched the fight in bewilderment. Unable to take any more of it, Lili ran over to Balthazar. "My Lord, stop! Please!"

"You don't know what it's like to watch the woman you love die in front of you? Do you? Well? ANSWER ME!!"

Guilt-Na-Zan remained silent, then attacked; too enraged to listen to Balthazar. When his axe met Balthazar's sword, he dived accidentally.

_Guilt-Na-Zan looked around and noticed Balthazar wrestling a staff from a priest, bringing it to a woman tied to a stake. _

_She had Tonae's features, her but hair was a rosy shade of red and her eyes were a dark blue. Her hair was cut short, almost shaved._

_Flames soon engulfed her and she screamed at the top of her voice: "Jesus! Jesus!"_

"_No…Jeanna…why aren't you calling for me? Why aren't you screaming for me to rescue you?" he begged the flames softly, his shoulder's heaving. As expected, there was no answer. The court was deathly silent, even after the woman's screams stopped._

"_We burned a saint," a guard said._

_A man pushed his way through the crowd and Guilt-Na-Zan recognized the man as his uncle, Gilles de Rais. "I don't believe she's dead, John."_

_Balthazar fell to the ground heaving sobs. "I loved her, Gilles," he said. "I'll do anything. ANYTHING!! So long as she returns to me."_

"_Then embrace the night," Gilles suggested. Balthazar looked at him and nodded._

The dive ended and Balthazar fell to the ground, sobbing. "Jeanna…was a r-righteous woman…" he heaved. "I loved her…for her…her loyalty to God and to France…but there was…t-times I wished she would be with me…with me just for the heck of it! To _want_ to be with me…not as her bodyguard…not as just another soldier…Jeanna…"

* * *

I said you'd hate me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You aren't Rouma, are you?" Guilt-Na-Zan inquired.

Balthazar shook his head. "I am, but I'm French. Everyone but the young vampires knew that I was at one time John of Metz. What no one knew was that I fell in love with my charge, Jeanna."

"Then why do you want Tonae?" Vincent asked.

"She's Jeanna…she has to be."

"She isn't, Balthazar," Lili said. "I heard that Jeanna carried power: always solemn, no nonsense. Tonae is like that now because she was hurt just a few weeks ago by someone she thought was her friend."

"Balthazar," Guilt-Na-Zan began. "Joan of Arc is dead. Jeanna is dead. She can't come back. Gilles lied to you, can't you see that? No matter how much you wish, you can't bring the dead back to life."

Balthazar was silent for a long time. Grabbing a dagger from his belt, he raised it to his heart.

Panicking, Lili screamed and grabbed hold of the Aristocrat's wrist. "My lord!"

"Let him, Lili," Guilt-Na-Zan ordered. But Lili would not obey and continued to wrestle the knife from Balthazar. Guilt-Na-Zan looked at Vincent and nodded. Sighing, Vincent grabbed hold of the wailing low life (AN: that is what I was going for with Lili…sorry if you don't like that). With a great heave, Vincent was able to pry her off of Balthazar who, once Lili was unable to stop him, embedded the knife in his heart.

Balthazar slumped to the ground and his body returned to the dust of the earth. In his place was a blood-soaked skeleton. Lili screeched, but stopped struggling against Vincent.

Guilt-Na-Zan sighed. "Rest in Peace, Cousin; may you be with Jeanna forever." That said, Guilt-Na-Zan headed to Tonae, who had watched Balthazar die as well from her door frame. True: it wouldn't be wise to bite her now. But Guilt-Na-Zan did wrap his arms around her and let her cry for Balthazar.

Guilt-Na-Zan noticed the streams of light that flowed into the room. Lili screamed and buried her head into Vincent's chest.

"So, that vampire wanted us to get to Guilt-Na-Zan so that he could get to our sister?" Kyouichi repeated, unable to comprehend the idea. Yet, Kyouji wasn't listening. Instead he pulled Tonae away from Guilt-Na-Zan and tapped a new cross against his temple.

"Maybe you'll be lucky next time, Vampire," Kyouji smirked. "But as Tonae's elder brothers, we cannot let you be with her. You understand."

"It sounds to me that you'd rather have your sister be unhappy than with someone she loves."

"That's just you talking," Kyouichi hissed. Tonae intercepted her brothers between Guilt-Na-Zan.

"Tonae," Kyouji said sternly. "Let's go home."

"No," she rebuked. "This is my home now…with Guilt-Na-Chan. Can't you understand?" The brothers looked at each other. "I love him. And if you're going to seal him into a cross, than you better seal me into one too!"

Kyouichi stepped toward Tonae and grabbed her arm roughly. Tonae screamed and struggled, but her brother waved his hand over her eyes and she fell limp into a deep sleep.

"You understand why we can't let you be together," Kyouji said. Guilt-Na-Zan nodded. "Good."

Moments later, Guilt-Na-Zan felt as if he was being sucked into a vacuum. And darkness bound him to the cross.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Wow...I actually finished updating this darn thing...read on and be amazed!

_Tonae…_he constantly thought of her during his imprisonment. Light penetrated the darkness and he opened his eyes. The room he was in was unrecognizable. It was small and crowded.

"Where am I?"

"My house," a dulcet voice answered. Turning to the speaker, Guilt-Na-Zan blinked. A woman who looked rather similar to the Twins stood before him. Her hair was tied up in a band and she dressed as an exorcist.

"Tonae?"

She smiled. "Long time, no see, Guilt-Na-Zan."

Guilt-Na-Zan didn't catch that she spoke his full name. "Where are you're brothers?"

"Japan. This is America, Guilt-Na-Zan. I came here for college. Kyouji won't know about the missing cross until he looks for it, which may not happen for a _very_ long time. As for you, Vampire Aristocrat," she said, leaning forward a little bit. "You still haven't made me your queen."

Guilt-Na-Zan stared at her. There was a seductive glimmer in her eye and he realized that the little girl was now a flourishing young woman. "How long has…"

"Six years ago we made a pact: to live together. Forever."

Guilt-Na-Zan smirked. "No second thoughts?"

"The fact that you're back would prove that, wouldn't it?" Tonae said unbuttoning her shirt just enough to expose her neck to him.

Guilt-Na-Zan held her in his arms and took in her fragrance. Before taking her blood, he stole a kiss. She relaxed her body and went limp against him, to reduce the pain. His jaws clamped down on her neck and he felt her life seep into him. Once the satisfactory amount was taken, he slit his wrist with his fangs and held it to her lips in order to complete the transformation…

News reached Kyouji of the mysterious benefactors of the arts in New York City. A couple of unknown origin: the woman was some sort of Asian, the man a European. It was strange, but there were countless missing people. One of the missing persons was a young man with pinpricks on his neck: the very sign that there were vampires in New York.

Kyouji agreed to the assignment, deciding to use it as an excuse to visit Tonae at the college. He was in for a shock…

* * *

I do not own Vampire Doll...which I'm okay with. Although...I wish I owned vampires...hmmm...

COME MY CREATIONS!! WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE VAMPIRE WORLD AND BE CALLED THE GREATEST OF ALL VAMPIRES!!!

...I thought it would work...


End file.
